Odd I think I love you
by Andrew the LyokoWarrior
Summary: When Ulrich and Yumi go through a painful breakup, Odd is there to comfort him. But soon Ulrich discovers that he has special feelings for the blond... and that odd feels the same way. Set after season 4. Has some elements from Code Lyoko Evolution. Ulrich x Odd yaoi possible lemon. This is my first fic. R&r please! Rated for a bit of advanced language.
1. Chapter 1: The breakup

Odd... I'm in love with you. Ch1

Disclaimer: there will be no disclaimer. Obviously I own code lyoko... not! No disclaimers. I do not own Code Lyoko, because if I did, Odd and Ulrich would be bumping uglies for at least 5 minutes every episode.

* * *

"Ulrich, I really can't keep doing this. You never can pay any attention to me! It's like you've lost interest !"

Saturday night, in Ulrich's dorm room, a certain disfuntional couple were at each other's throats...almost literally.

Ulrich couldn't believe this. He was getting dumped! By Yumi!

"Yumi, I love you, I've done so much for you! I've gone out of my way to make sure you're happy, so you can stay with me! Like when I made a return trip to the past so that you wouldn't have to go back to Japan! Remember that?"

"I'm grateful for that, believe me, I am. But it seems that you've lost interest, but don't want to let go! I'm sorry, Ulrich. We're done."

Ulrich felt tears prick his eyes. This couldn't be happening to him!

"Ulrich, are you okay?"

No I'm not, Ulrich wanted to say. Unfortunately, what came out was:

"'Are you okay?!' You just broke my heart, bitch! How could I possibly be okay?!"

"Ulrich! Please calm down!" Yumi begged. She had never seen Ulrich so angry... he was like a wounded animal.

"No, Yumi, I will not calm down!" Ulrich screamed. "I loved you, I risked everything for you, several times, and this is the thanks I get?!"

"Ulrich..." Yumi gasped. It was her turn to feel the unforgiving sting of tears welling up in her eyes.

"I can't believe you, Yumi! I thought you were better than this! You could have just told me that you had a problem with the way I treat you, so I could fix it!" Ulrich screamed, his vision turning red, along with his eyes, due to the tears. "Look at my father! Does it look like he showed any affection at all? I know he loves me, but he never showed any signs of it! After growing up with that, it's pretty hard to be able to show someone how much you love them when you were taught to act indifferent!"

Yumi was starting to feel sorry for Ulrich Stern, so she tried to comfort him. "Ulrich, I'm so-"

"Get out."

"What?" Said a very startled Yumi.

"I said get the fuck out of my damn room!" Snarled a very angry Ulrich. He had had enough.

"I don't ever want to see you in my room again. I should have known that you would end up hurting me, you evil bitch."

Yumi obeyed. As soon as she was out the door, Ulrich sat down on his bed... and wept.

* * *

Odd Della Robbia was having a great day. He had managed to avoid a certain student who was at one point storming down the halls. Odd believed she said that she was going to "shove his stupid purple highlights up his own ass." She had quite the way with words.

He had also managed to get triple helpings on all three meals (Jeremy and Aelita were both working on deciphering Franz Hopper's diary in the lab.) Which meant that he was almost, _almost _full.

And so, he was now on his way to his room. He was hoping to tell Ulrich something important that he had wanted to tell him since the day they met. Hopefully Yumi won't be able to intrude before he can say it. Or pehaps XANA will decide to try to piss us off before I can even say- "What's that sound?" Odd said to himself. He heard muffled sobs coming from their room.

"Is that Ulrich? What could possibly have happened to have made Ulrich cry like this?" Odd opened the door.

He saw Ulrich sitting on his bed curled up in a ball. When he looked up, Odd saw that his eyes were as red as one of XANA's krabs.

"Ulrich what happened? Odd sped over to his friend-in-need.

"Yumi... she dumped me."

"Oh, Ulrich... I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be... she was kind of a bitch anyways." Ulrich said.

Odd wished that Ulrich didn't feel this way... he hated seeing him like this.

But he was also glad. He knew it was wrong, but now... now he could finally tell his roommate how he felt.

"Ulrich, I know this is a bad time but, there is something I need to tell you..."

* * *

Hey everyone! Ok so this is my first fanfic ever. So I really hope it's good. I really plan on making this pretty long, because I have some things planned out for it.

Now first off, this fic might have lemon in it, and even if it doesn't, it will still have some suggestive themes.

Read and review please. I would like to read them, and would appreciate suggestions on other stuff I could do. I'm not going to push for your reviews. I don't want to be that guy. I'm also not going to say stuff like "you don't review, no new chapters." And stuff like that. I'm more of a free spirit, ya know?

This a yaoi fic, which means male x male love. As you have probably seen more times than necessary, DON'T LIKE DON'T F-ING READ! Have a good day now.


	2. Chapter 2 What are friends for?

Ch2 What are friends for?

* * *

"Ulrich, I need to tell you something... for the last year I've been wanting to tell you how much you mean to me... and..." He trailed off.

"Yes, Odd?" Ulrich said, trying to get odd to spit it out. Honestly, for a guy as blunt as Odd, you'd think he would have already said what he needed to say by now.

But Odd couldn't do it. He was too nervous... especially around Ulrich. Especially when he wasn't wearing anything but his boxers. Odd wondered how big he was... no. Not now. Not the time.

"Well... I... I kind of... um... pancakes!" Odd blurted.

A slightly amused Ulrich said, "Excuse me, but did you just say... pancakes?"

"Good night !" said Odd, jumping into his bed.

Ulrich laughed. When he was around Odd, it was like his problems just... went away. Just before sleep took him, he looked at the already sleeping form of Odd Della Robbia. He looks kinda cute when he sleeps... Ulrich thought to himself. Before he could think on that, though, sleep hit him like a Xana attack: Suddenly and predictably.

* * *

A week after the breakup, Ulrich started feeling better. Odd put it down to his irresistable charisma.

Ulrich had started eating again, which to Odd was a good thing. The boy needed to eat more. It was a wonder that he was so good at sports, what with his scrawny (but sexy) demeanor.

But hell, Odd Della Robbia sure was one to talk. No matter how much he ate (which was a lot) he still could not gain any weight at all.

Soon Jeremy and Aelita joined the table.

"Jeez, Odd, do you ever stop eating?"

"Jeremy, I'll stop eating when XANA fucking wins." Odd said.

"Odd Della Robbia, watch your mouth!" Said a random teacher.

"Yeah Odd, watch your goddamn mouth!" Said Ulrich.

Everyone laughed. Except the teacher, of course. She just stood there looking horrified. At least Ulrich was feeling better.

"So, Jeremy... Where did Yumi run off to?" Odd asked. Ulrich flinched when he heard her name. Odd felt bad about bringing it up.

Jeremy tried to remember. "If memory serves, she's somewhere in New York."

"That's a long way from Virginia.* What's she doing there?" Asked Ulrich.

"Apparently she's visiting a cousin."

Good riddance, Odd thought.

Beep beep!

"XANA's activated a tower!" Jeremy said after checking his laptop.

"No shit Sherlock! Look at Sissi!" Said Odd.

Sissi was twitching while hitting Hervè repeatedly with a small mirror. He slid unconscious to the floor.

Then she turned towards the lyoko warriors.

Jeremy could only get out one word: Run.

* * *

When they got to the factory, they ran as fast as they could to the scanner room. Jeremy got to work.

"Transfer Odd. Transfer Aelita. Transfer Ulrich. Scanner Odd. Scanner Aelita. Scanner Ulrich. Virtualization!"

Odd got up and said "Wow Einstein, we're in the mountain sector. What put a stick up Xana's ass this time?"

"You know that teacher was right about you, Odd. You really do need to watch your language."

"Fuck you."

Soon they found the tower. It was positioned in a cave about two blocks away. Speaking of Bloks...

"Perfect, my favorite monsters," Odd commented. Five came up to greet them. Odd's arrows came up to greet them. And Ulrich's sword.

"Aelita look out! It's the Scyphizoa!"

"Wait, I thought the skid's shield killed it!"

"I guess there's a new one."

Ulrich threw his sword, and Odd fired some arrows. Miraculously, it was destroyed.

After Aelita deactivated the tower, they finally went home.

* * *

So, odd got a little horny at the beginning. He also got nervous. The starred part was because where they live looks a lot like Virginia. Same weather you know. XD


	3. Chapter 3 a little push

So I realized that my last chap kinda sucked. Didn't flow. Oh well.

Disclaimer: we are on people. Do you seriously think that I own Code Lyoko?

"You know, Ulrich, you've improved a lot since the breakup." Said Aelita.

"Thanks, Aelita." he said back.

They were sitting in the cafeteria. It was so loud in there that no one could possibly hope to overhear them.

"So has anyone caught your eye?"

Ulrich was rather caught off guard.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh, well you remember when me and Jeremy went through that rough patch a while back?"

Of course he remembered it. The whole school refered to it as the Great Meatball Incident. He didn't want to think too much about it.

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well, for a few weeks Jeremy dated that sl- girl Heidi. Of course she cheated on him, so he came running back to me." She said.

"Oh..."

Aelita had noticed over the weeks since the breakup that whenever Odd was nearby was when Ulrich was calmest. She was starting think that maybe, just maybe, Ulrich was developing a thing for Odd Della Robbia.

She already knew (thanks to said blond's apparent inability to shut up) that Odd has had a massive, all-consuming crush on Ulrich.

She actually found it kind of touching that Kadic Academy's resident joker an playboy, often both at the same time, who wasn't afraid to make a fool of himself in front of a whole class, was too nervous to tell the boy of his dreams how he feels.

Ulrich probably didn't yet know how he feels yet.

Aelita knew that the needed to figure it out on their own. Didn't mean she couldn't give them a little push in the right direction.

"So Odd is quite something, huh?"

Ulrich thought it over. "Yeah. He is. He's like the polar opposite of Yumi."

Bingo. Aelita had hit a bullseye.

"I mean, he's really sweet... and..."

"And what Ulrich?" Aelita said politely.

"Aelita... can you keep a secret?"

"Ulrich... remember who you're talking to. I came from a virtual world hidden in a supercomputer hidden in a rundown factory. Of course I can keep a secret." She said kindly.

"Right, well, you see, I'm kind of... not straight." Ulrich admitted sheepishly.

Aelita did her best to act shocked, but still didn't do a very good job.

"That obvious, huh?" Ulrich chuckled.

"Heh I guess so《(~,~) . So, exactly how... 'not straight' are you, Ulrich?"

"I'm bi. Although I prefer guys."

"Is that why Yumi was so important to you; because she was one of the few girls you liked?" She asked.

"Yeah, that sounds about right."

She suddenly got an idea.

"You know Odd is the same way."

Ulrich had an interesting expression from this statement. Aelita thought itwas like a mixture of "Really? I can't believe it!" And "I knew it!"

It look ridiculous.

"Really. Huh. You know, I reallly like him. I only realized what these feelings were this morning, but I've been having them ever since I met him."

Aelita thought about that. It's like with and Jeremy. Love at first sight.

"You know what Ulrich? I think you should go for it."

Ulrich looked at her. "He wouldn't happen to have told you that he has a crush on me, too... would he?"

Aelita ran off before he could press her harder. And bullets have left guns slower than she ran.

Ulrich sat and thought about what just happened. He had just came out to someone. It felt good.

He really lliked Odd. And if Aelita's roadrunner act was any indication...

...then liked him too.

Ulrich got up from his table and ran full sprint to his room. He wanted to talk to a Mr. Odd Della Robbia in private.

So things are heating up between Ulrich and Odd. X-D

So who do you think will tell who?

Also THIS IS THE POINT THAT THIS ONE AND odd della robbia i'm in love with you diverge. So after this next chapter I might start working on that.

Well that's all folks! God I

* * *

love looney tunes... wait am I still typing!?


	4. Chapter 4 I think I love you

When Ulrich made it to his dorm room, he found Odd sound asleep.

Ulrich thought that Odd looked so cute when he slept.

Ulrich couldn't help himself when he leaned down to give Odd a small kiss. Which was a mistake since Odd wasn't really asleep.

* * *

Odd was...buzzing. Ulrich had just kissed him. On the cheek, but still.

Kiwi had started barking earlier, which was why Odd was lucky enough to be awake. He'd have to thank Kiwi later.

He started to act as if he was just waking up. "Ahhh" he yawned.

* * *

"Uh sorry. Did I wake you up?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah, but i'm ok with it."

"Hey Odd, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure."

"Do you have fellings for me?"

Odd blushed so red that tomatoes would be jealous. "Um well, yeah."

Ulrich smiled. "Odd."

"Yes Ulrich?"

"Come here."

"Ok..."

Odd got up from where he was sitting. He walked over to Ulrich's bed and sat down.

"Odd, I've been thinking over things for a while now, and I've come to realize something. "

Odd began to get jittery. "And what is that Ulrich?"

Ulrich hesitated. "Odd... I think I love you."

* * *

So it's finally happened.

Everythings out in the open.

And my lunch is finally ready.


	5. Chapter 5 We're in love

Ulrich sat there waiting for Odd to say something.

But Odd seemed to be in shock. His face looked something like this:::::

Or at least sort of like that.

Still he wondered how to snap him out of it.

* * *

Odd was shocked. He had to be dreaming. There was no way the hottest boy in the whole damn school... just said "I think I love you" to him.

* * *

"Odd..."

"..."

"Odd snap out of it!" Ulrich shouted.

"Wha- Pancakes!" Odd said.

Ulrich started to laugh. Odd thought that it was the most beautiful laugh in the world. He didn't think he deserved to hear it.

"Hey it- it's a defence mechanism!" Odd said defensively. He blushed.

"Ok, if you say so." Ulrich said, still laughing his (very cute, Ulrich mentally added) ass off.

"So..." Ulrich said slowly. "Does this mean we're a couple now?"

"I guess so." Odd said happily.

Ulrich sat there, staring into Odd's beautiful green eyes, while Odd gazed into Ulrich's gorgeous brown ones.

And Odd started to lean in...

And Ulrich followed suite...

And then Aelita walked in to ask whether she could borrow a CD.

Ulrich and Odd broke off from the almost kiss, both blushing like they'd both been slapped.

Aelita was blushing, too, but for very, very different reasons.

"Oh, um... sorry. I didn't mean to-" she started to apologize, but Odd cut her off.

"That's okay Aelita. We... we're happy anyways."

Ulrich looked at Aelita. And he announced:

"We're in love."

* * *

Jeremy was in math. He couldn't understand why Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita weren't there with him.

It didn't make any sense at all.

He checked his laptop fo a XANA attack. Nope, nothing yet.

Finally, Aelita came in to class with 7mins to go.

"Aelita where were you?" Said the teacher.

"Oh... I was helping a _couple _

of friends." She said.

"Well it's still a tardy. Next time it will be a reported as skipping class, Miss Stones." Mr. Kursh said.

"It was totally worth it." She said.

As she sat down, Jeremy asked "What did you mean by helping a_couple _of friends?"

Aelita thought hard about how to put her answer. "Next time you see Odd or Ulrich, ask them." :-)

* * *

Okay so now that they are together, things are going to get interesting.

Now, I have thank the guy who posted the first review. I believe he said "Very good."

It's funny how the simplest things can push you forward. So thank you Moon-9215. Whoever the hell you are.


	6. Chapter 6 Happy Birthday

Ulrich and Odd took it slow. They had told Jeremy all about their relationship. He wasn't too surprised. He was actually very supportive about it.

Odd had been pushing Ulrich to tell his parents about his sexuality for a while.. Ulrich told him he wanted to wait for a while. He was worried about his father's reaction.

Five weeks into the relationship was a very special event for Ulrich.

"Happy birthday!" His friends screamed just as he woke up.

"What?" He asked. He hadn't checked his calender.

Odd stepped forward."It's March 20th, Ulrich. Today is your birthday." Odd comically pulled out a page of a calender.

"Thanks guys. Wow, I'm 16. Odd... did you organize this?" He asked.

Ulrich couldn't believe it. He was 16.

Odd smiled. Ulrich couldn't believe that Odd had done all this.

"So where are my presents?" Ulrich asked. After all... what is a birthday without presents?

Aelita gave him the first one. When he opened it it was new game system, a DS. "Thanks Aelita. "

Then it was Jeremy's turn. "Ulrich, you'll get your present the next time you enter Lyoko." He said.

"Thanks Jeremy."

Then it was Odd's turn. Ulrich was looking forward to this one. He really wanted to see what his boyfriend got him.

"Ulrich, I think you'll like this..." Odd said in a sort of singsong voice.

When Ulrich opened his present from Odd, he loved it. It was a picture from two weeks into their relationship.

They had gone to a park not too far from the school.

* * *

-flashback-

_It was almost sunset._

_Ulrich looked at Odd. They were holding hands. They stared into eachothers' eyes._

_"I love you Ulrich. You're my entire world." Odd said._

_Ulrich chuckled. He loved it when Odd used all those cheesy, cliched sayings._

_"And I love you Odd." Ulrich._

_Flash!_

_Aelita had been standing against a tree holdind a camera. _

_But of course Ulrich noticed the flash._

_Aelita mentally slapped herself. She forgot to turn off the flash!_

_"Aelita!" Ulrich said._

_"Um... I just thought you boys would like a picture from the beginning of your relationship." She explained._

_Ulrich wasn't to excited about that. But Odd loved the idea, so he went along with it._

-End Flashback-

* * *

"Odd..." Ulrich started to thank him, but Odd leaned in and kissed Ulrich. Right on the lips.

Ulrich decided that that was the best gift of all.

* * *

Hey everyone. For the record I don't know if Ulrich's birthday is really March 20, but since they never really say, I figured it was fair game.

Also that's my birthday.

See you in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7 Bad Timing

Odd had to hand it to them. They really did know how to throw a really badass party.

Ulrich was very happy. He loved his presents.

Jeremy and Aelita were working tirelessly on finding out how to destroy XANA. At least they had some time alone.

Ulrich could hardly find time to spend with Odd. The teachers called it "consequences of awful grades."

But at night...

Ulrich had all night to be with his boyfriend.

Unfortunately, one night, Jeremy called during a particularly heated makeout session. Ulrich broke free from Odd, however reluctantly. He answed the phone.

"Jeremy. You do realize that you interupted a special- What?! An attack? Ok, we'll be there as fast as we can."

He turned to Odd. "Well? Let's go!" Odd whispered excitedly.

So they made it to the factory. "Ulrich... is it weird that XANA hasn't tried to kill us these past few weeks?" Odd asked.

Ulrich thought for a second. It was true. XANA really hadn't done anything to them since... since a week or two after the breakup.

"Odd... I think he's targeting Yumi!" Ulrich almost shouted.

When they got to Lyoko, they were rushing to the tower. Even Ulrich.

Just because he hated her didn't mean he was going to just let XANA kill her.

When they got to the tower they found two Megatanks, a Krab, and the Scyphizoa.

Odd ran right at them. He took out the Krab, and managed to kill one of the Megatanks. But he lost some lifepoints in the process.

"Odd watch out!" Aelita screamed. The Scyphizoa was coming right at him!

Ulrich jumped in between them.

"Aelita, get to the tower!" Ulrich shouted.

As Ulrich tried to keep the Scyphizoa away from Odd, a Megatank aimed right at them.

Aelita was running right for the tower.

As she ran, she saw a the remaining Megatank aim at the couple.

She screamed to get the Scyphizoa's attention. She fired an Energy Field at it's Eye of XANA.

Direct hit.

It flickered and faded. Ulrich flipped the bird at it before it was gone.

Unfortunately, the Megatank hit Odd, who was devirtualized. He was transfered back to the scanner room.

Ulrich was furious.

He ran right at the Megatank, and threw his sword at it. Right when it hit, the monster fired it hit Ulrich's sword and it's owner. He was devirtualized, too.

But when it turned towards Aelita, she had already made it to the tower.

AELITA

A second later...

CODE

LYOKO


	8. Chapter 8 Surprise Announcement

When Aelita returned, Jeremy filled her in. "So, I called Yumi. It turns out that you were right Ulrich. XANA has been targeting Yumi. She has been attacked repeatedly by William."

Aelita was startled. "Wait, I thought that threat was over."

We throught XANA's threat was over too. But XANA came back only a month after we killed him. Anyways, XANA took control of him again, apperently through his cell phone. When Aelita deactivated the tower just now, Yumi knocked him out."

"So does she treat all of her boyfriends like this or..." Odd joked.

Jeremy continued. "She's bringing him back here. And Ulrich? You might not like this part."

Ulrich had a feeling that he knew what Jeremy was talking about. But he hoped he was wrong. "Yes?"

"She's going to stay here."

Shit.

Ulrich thought it over. "Well... we're not together anymore. I have a boyfriend. And I just helped save her ass. I think I'm over her."

Odd looked at Ulrich. He was so proud of him. That was one hell of a breakup, and yet... he wasn't mad at her anymore.

"And that's all well and good, Ulrich. But that's not what I'm worried about. The real question is whether she is over you." Jeremy said.

Ulrich was blindsided. He hadn't considered that. Odd looked at him, his expression as worried as his boyfriend's.

Aelita didn't know what to say. Yumi was her friend, after all. But after she had dumped ulrich like she did... well, did she deserve to be her friend? Plus, when she left, she hadn't kept in touch. She didn't even say goodbye.

She decided that her reaction to Yumi's return would depend on Ulrich's.

Jeremy shifted uncomfortably. "She will be here tomorrow at 8:00am."

Jeremy knew from the look on Odd's and Ulrich's faces that they were figuring out how to deal with this.

"Look, I know you're probably having trouble figure out how to deal with this. But look, it's 4:17pm. You have almost 16 hours to prepare untill she arrives."

* * *

Odd an Ulrich both sat down on Odd's bed when they got back to the Academy. "Ulrich. You don't still have feelings for Yumi, do you?" Odd asked. He was worried for Ulrich. His boyfriend was impulsive and had a habit of making... well, stupid decisions.

"Wha- Odd are you jealous?"

"Just answer the question."

Ulrich thought about it. "No. I don't. And do you want to know why?"

"Why?" asked Odd.

"Because I have you."

And that was all it took to make Odd just melt.

Ulrich kissed Odd on the lips. Ulrich traced Odd lower, silently begging for permission to enter.

Odd wasn't one to deny his boyfriend anything.

Odd opened his mouth, and... Ulrich was amazing.

Their toungues battled for dominance. Odd let out a moan, which spurred Ulrich on. They were in love, and dispite what others may think, this felt right.

When Ulrich and Odd parted mouths,several minutes later, they both looked into eachother's eyes. And they held eachother in their arms. Untill they both fell asleep.

* * *

Somewhere just a little north of where the two lovebirds wore sleeping, two figures were laying next to eachother, much like Ulrich and Odd were.

Yumi looked at William's sleeping form. She had started to develop feelings for her former teammate and enemy.

When he had woken up...

_"Yumi..." William spoke._

_Yumi was startled by this. She thought that the combination of XANA leaving his body and her kick to his head had knocked him into a coma._

_"Yumi... I... I love you."_

Yumi didn't know what to say.

Except... "I love you too."

Yumi snapped out of it. She realized that that was the best thing she could have said.

Because he was the best boyfriend ever. Despite him having tried to kill her several times.

Speaking of which... she wondered how Ulrich was doing.

* * *

Back at Kadic Academy, two boys were sleeping in eachother's arms. Aelita came down to check on them. When she saw the two, she smiled. They were meant for eachother.

* * *

So I have been very busy. Yes I'm bringing Yumi. This is because of the fact that I can't do any more XANA attacks with only 3 lyoko warriors. But don't worry, I have some plans. Untill then...


	9. Chapter 9 The arrival

This chapter will be an expirament. I will be trying to use 1st person narrative.

Also, since William and Yumi are back, there will be massive twists.

Also, since I have not done this in a while: Disclcaimer!

DISCLAIMER: If you really think that I own Code Lyoko, I am going to have to kindly ask you to get the fuck out.

* * *

Ulrich's pov

Odd really is the best boyfriend ever. He gets me. He's funny, and makes me laugh. He cares for me. And he's fucking hot!

I woke to the wonderful sight of him sleeping. His hair was disheveled, he was snoring so loudly that a chain saw would have been jealous, and his breath was a little stale because he had eaten bread before bed. And yet... he was still the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

Odd woke up, with the cutest stretching yawn I had ever heard in my life.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." I joked.

"Shut up." Odd said.

"Odd can I ask you something?" I asked.

"What?" He asked in his most seductive voice.

"Do you love me?"

Odd thought about it. "Yes. I love you more than anything else in the world."

The next few minutes were taken up by a passionate kissing session so steamy, the window fogged up.

He went down to wait for his ex to arrive.

At exactly 8:00am, Yumi arrived.

* * *

Odd's pov...

Ulrich is the awesomest BF ever! He's hot, and he's hot... and seriously did I mention he's so fucking hot?

After I woke up that morning, Ulrich surprised me with two things: the easiest question to answer of all time, and a makeout session that made me really horny (could I be any more of a pervert?... actually, yes. Yes I can.)

After that, I went with him to wait for Yumi. I'm no longer mad at her for what she did to my boyfriend. If she hadn't been so bitchy, I might have never gotten together with Ulrich.

So I guess I forgive her.

Speaking of Yumi...

* * *

Yumi's pov...

William is not very light at all. He's skinny, but not light.

And he was exhausted. Which meant that he needed me to drag his ass all the way to Kadic.

As soon as I got there, I saw our welcoming party. Oh boy.

"Hey, Ulrich!" I shouted. "Could you give me a hand?"

Ulrich and Odd both came help get William back to a room.

"So what have you two been doing?" I asked.

"Well, you see... um..." Ulrich and Odd both blushed.

"Yumi, me and Odd have been... well, we've been dating." Ulrich said.

I was a little shocked. I never thought Ulrich would be gay. But Odd... no surprise there.

But I didn't care. "That's great for you both. I'm glad for you both, I really am." I said to them. And I meant every word, too. "Actually, I have something to tell you, too. Me and William have sort of been together ever since I kicked him in the head."

"That's a good story to tell your kids later on. 'I met your dad in New York, where he stalked me, and then kicked him in the head so hard that it knocked his ass out!'" Odd said, making a joke on one of his favorite shows, How I Met Your Mother.

"Yeah, sure. Right after I tell them about the time you thought it would be funny to dress up as a girl, but forgot it was dorm inspection day, so you had to go around in a two piece the whole day." I said.

We couldn't stop laughing for a while.

* * *

Ok so yumi is back. And she's not a total bitch afterall! And now William is here too!

Well can't wait till tomorrow. See ya!


	10. Chapter 10 Franz Hopper returns

Well the POV idea went well, in my opinion.

But I guess it's your opinion that matters.

Now I am going to need some reviews, telling me whether I should stay in 3rd person, or if I should use 1st person every so often. I'm not going to use 1st person all the time, because it's kinda hard to stay in that perspective.

Please Review!

* * *

Aelita POV...

I treated Yumi kindly, not just because Ulrich was Ok with her, but I was so glad to see her, I forgot how mad she was.

Yumi had started up with William, which I had thought was to make Ulrich jealous, but they seemed pretty serious. So Aelita figured it was real.

Ulrich and Odd were like two halves of the same person, now. They were starting to finish eachother's sentences. It was amazing just how much they loved eachother.

Me and Jeremy had gotten close to finishing a program that could bring Franz Hopper, my father, back into existence. After I had watched him get destroyed... I couldn't believe that he had gone.

Jeremy was worried, though. "Aelita, you do know what will happen if try to bring him back, and it doesn't work... you do realize that we don't know what might happen. We could lose all the data on his genetic profile. We could bring him back, but he might not be himself. Are you sure you want to risk this?"

"Yes." I said without hesitation "Because there is a possibility he might come back... completely himself."

I wanted to at least meet him again.

_I'll bring you back, daddy. I promise_.

* * *

Ulrich pov

Odd was sound asleep. And I couldn't help but stare.

His beautiful golden hair was almost glowing in the sunlight from the sunrise. His purple highlights shined almost silver. It was like an eclipse, with his highlights being the moon, and the rest being the sun.

I had never thought that Odd could be as romantic as he had been these past months. Last night, he strategically placed candles around the room, and had somehow prepared a delicious meal. When I asked him about it, he told me it was a secret.

After that, we talked about... stuff. Just stuff. We just talked. And after we were done eating, we danced to some music. I told Odd that I didn't dance, and he decided to try to teach me. The operative word being try.

"We" lost "our" balance and "we" fell onto his bed. (Actually that last one didn't need the quote'; we really did fall.)

But that was ok. Because we landed in a way that between regular friends would have been awkward, but between us it was... it was hot!

But nothing too wild happened. Which means we only madeout. But it was still amazing.

Don't get me wrong. I love Odd. But we're trying to take it slow. We also needed the... proper equipment. (X-D)

And after that... we were holding eachother close, and then we fell asleep.

Classes were normal. Lunch was... eventful. Sissi had hit on me, even though she had found out about me and Odd (long story) so Odd had put a cricket in her mashed potatoes. And he said that the two hours of Detention was worth it, too.

After the detention, we spent some time just talking to eachother.

Untill Jeremy called us.

"What is it Jeremy?"

"Ulrich, Odd! You need to get down here right now!"

"Why? Is it XANA?" I asked.

"Not quite... Ulrich... you have to see this..."

His tone worried me. "Odd... let's go."

"What is it?" My boyfriend asked.

"I don't know."

So we made our way to the factory. A XANA attack a couple of weeks ago had destroyed our skateboards, so now we were using scooters like Jeremy and Aelita were.

When we got to the lab, we went to the scanner room. We didn't know what was going on. In front of the scanner was a man, sort of like Mr. Delmas, but it wasn't him.

But I had seen him somewhere before.

Then Aelita said something that explained everything.

"D-Daddy? Is that you?"

Oh shit... we were looking at the man who created this whole place.

We were looking at Franz Hopper.

* * *

Bum bum buuuuum! Told you there would be twists. So I got the idea for this sometime last night. Bringing back Franz was a very good decision I think. You'll see why later.


	11. Chapter 11 Ulrich's screwup

Yes. The creator is back.

And so is Franz Hopper. X-D

So yes there will be a twist.

Oh and disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. The man who owns Code Lyoko is a genius. His only fault was that he did not put enough boy on boy action in it.

Aelita pov...

"Daddy?" I said.

I couldn't believe it. I had my daddy back... this was unbelievable.

"Jeremy, did activate the program?"

"No I didn't." He said, panicking. "Aelita, I don't understand..."

Then Odd said something. "What if this is one of XANA's tricks?"

Ulrich looked like he had an idea.

"Let's wait till he wakes up."

I was a little suspicious. "Why?"

"You'll see."

They didn't have to wait long.

My dad looked up at me. "Aelita?"

"Daddy?"

Clang! Hopper fell unconscious.

"Uh, Ulrich... did you just hit Aelita's dad over the head with a pipe?" Odd asked. He asked because I was still staring at my dad's unconscious form.

"Yes. Yes I did." Ulrich said.

"WHAT THE FUCK! Do you even realize what you just did!?" Yumi screamed.

"Yes. I made sure that he wasn't under XANA's control. If he was, he would have started to flicker.

While I could now understand why Odd's boyfriend had assaulted my dad, I was still angry with him.

"Aelita... remember, before you hit Ulrich, or something. He's an impulsive idiot. But he's my impulsive idiot." Odd said.

I calmed down. But only a little bit.

"Guugh... ugh... uh... " the floor... I mean... my dad said.

"Daddy! Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine but... who are you?" He asked.

I was about ready to kill Ulrich, but my dad chuckled. "I'm only kidding, Aelita. You're friend meant me only a little harm. Although he doesn't really have control of his strength. And there are also much easier ways to check if I'm possessed," (at this, Ulrich blushed out of embarrassment) "and wouldn't have given me such a headache," (Odd's little kitty toy blushed even redder) "but if I had been... well, those easier ways wouldn't have done any good at all."

Ulrich looked at Odd with an expression of pride on his face.

"Ulrich, is it?" He nodded. "I forgot the name of the young girl you are in love with."

"Oh, we're not-" Yumi began, but dad cut her off.

"No I meant that one with the weird hairdo."

It took Odd a few seconds to figure out that dad meant him. "HEY!" He yelled. We all laughed.

"Oh... so you two are..."

Tense moment...

"Yes. Yes we are."

Tense moment #2...

"Well. I don't care. Love is love, after all."

Phew.

"Now, to the lab. I want to show you all something." We all went to the lab.


	12. Chapter 12 Threat: XANA

That last chap was for humor. I know that I didn't put humor in the description. But to be honest with you, since Odd is in this, I figured that was a no-brainer.

Now... Disclaimer: If I owned Code Lyoko, there would be more Odd and Ulrich love action. More, because there are already awkward scenes between the two. XD

Odd POV

I held onto Ulrich's arm as we went to the lab. This reminded me of the time Xana pretended to be Aelita's dad, motive: to kill us. Although, this was different. This time, Ulrich had hit him over the head.

When we got to the top, Franz went to the computer. "As you know, XANA has returned. And like a virus of the body, he has developed a resistance to Jeremy's previous program to destroy him."

This was news to everyone. How could XANA have developed a resistance?

"There are several reasons for this. One: someone must have activated a copy of XANA's digital fingerprint. Who it could have been, whether it was on purpose or not, and if so, for what purpose?

"Two: as I just said, XANA had planted copies across the digital world. And that is very troubling, because that maked it almost impossible to eliminate him.

"And three: it's part of XANA's programming." He finished

Jeremy asked "What do you mean?"

"Well, when I programmed XANA, you know that it was meant to destroy Lyoko." Hopper began. I began to cling even tighter to Ulrich. I wasn't sure where thid was going, but I was willing to bet that I wasn't going to particularly like it

Jeremy told him to go on.

"The reason that he is obsessed with taking control of the Earth, is that I had also intended to use it to spy and steal military intelligence. But it stole info on artificial intelligence for computer programs. When it employed the program on itself, it went rogue."

We were all shocked. So this is why XANA went AWOL.

"So what do we do?" My boyfriend asked.

"We fight." Hopper said.

Ok so I know this chap was a little short, but to be honest with you I did this one in a van. I realize that my very awesome readers will be mad at me.

But I promise I will make up for it. Later that is.

See ya.


	13. Chapter 13 Sectors and Monsters

Disclaimer: I do not own code lyoko. If I did, it would have gone on a lot longer. I know that there is CLE, but seriously.

Also, yes kind reviewer. Proper equipmemt does mean condoms... among other things. X-D

* * *

No POV

Odd and Ulrich both had work to do for school, so they decided to work together.

Aelita was happy to see her dad again. Jeremy was happy both for Aelita, and for the fact that he was getting help on learning about Lyoko. In fact, he was learning all new things about the digital world.

"You mean to say... that there are more even more sectors?" Jeremy said.

"Oh, yes. But they are all hidden. And also require a special code to get to each one." Hopper told Jeremy. "Each one has been locked, so that XANA could not infect them. So choose your time to open them wisely."

"I will."

They continued to work on finding out just what to do.

"I think we should explore them." Aelita said from behind. Neither actually noticed her come in.

Hopper thought. "Perhaps we could explore one at a time."

Jeremy did have some curiosity as to what lurked inside the new sectors. After all, some important things had come from sector five.

"Ok" Hopper said. "The first one I will tell you is Astarte, the name of a Cartaginian goddess."

* * *

Jeremy called everyone, including William. He briefed them in on the new sectors, about which they were all excited.

They all went to the scanners. Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita went first.

Then Yumi and William.

They materialized into the mountain sector. "Uh, Jeremy... we may have company." Odd said. Two Tarantulas, and a few Mantas were there. They seemed to be waiting for something.

"Why do I get the feeling that they aren't our biggest problem?" Yumi said.

And out of the ground, very thick stalks shot out. When they opened, several creatures came out. They were all very slim, each with the familiar eye on their chests. They had a weird red orb stuck in their faces. They greatly resembled a milkweed plant, but thicker. They had legs. Some had two, others had more.

But what really caught the warriors eyes was the fact that instead of hands... they had foot-long blades.

Their feet were mostly like a humans, but they were clawed.

These things were obviously dangerous.

"Odd... what would you call those?" Ulrich asked.

"Stalkers."

Obviously.

"So, what do we do? These new monsters don't look like they are very stupid. And they probably aren't easy to kill." Aelita said.

"Hold on. I think I know." Ulrich said.

He ran out and ingaged in combat against the things, closely followed by Odd. Odd went for cover, to better fight the Mantas, while Yumi took the tarantulas. Ulrich kept at it. These guys just would not go down. Finally, he took the blade in his right hand, and jammed it into the eye on it's chest. It exploded, showering the immediate area in light, goo, and something that looked like water.

Yumi didnt notice a stalk appearing right behind her, and ended up getting hit by the things blades.

Odd shouted "Laser Arrow!", and the new Stalker exploded, sending water and light outwards.

"Careful, Yumi! You just 50 life points!" Jeremy said, panicking. "These new guys are pretty powerful!"

Ulrich took both his swords, and jammed one into one Stalker's face-orb and another's Eye-of-XANA.

Odd took out two Mantas, but there were still two more... and then one of them took out Yumi.

Thankfully, she had managed to destroy the tarantulas. But those Mantas... were gone. Odd looked to see Aelita standing like she was ready to send an Energy Field... or rather, another Energy Field.

Ulrich was on the last Stalker. He finally took it out.

Odd looked around. Where was William?

They had totally forgotten all about him. Odd looked around, and saw him getting chased by the Scyphizoa.

"Guys! The Scyphizoa is going after William!" Jeremy said.

Ulrich screamed "Super Sprint!" and chased after them. When he got there, the Scyphizoa had almost caught him!

Odd fired a laser arrow volley, while Ulrich sliced off tentacles. Finally, it seemed that it had had enough. It fled, leaving no trace behind, except the severed tentacles, which were slowly devirtualizing.

Ulrich looked at Odd in that way that says "Hey, I'm proud of you." Ulrich walked over to him, and gave him a hug. "That was close. Good job, Odd. I think you did great against those Mantas, not to mention XANA's new toys."

Ulrich and Odd both leaned in, and gave eachothe a quick kiss.

"Ok, everyone. I'm going to send you to the new sector. Is everyone ready?" Everyone said yes. "Okay, I'm entering the code Astarte."

After the transporter dropped them off, they looked around. And what they saw startled them more than anything else they had ever seen.

* * *

Ok. So this chapter is much better than some of the others. I would also like to say that I'm sorry I about how I haven't updated as much as usual. To be honest, I don't have much of an excuse. So sorry about that.

Anyways, I have something special. I don't really know what the new sectors should look like.

I would like for you all to send in reviews, each with a suggestion on how it should look. Whichever ones I like the most will be used, and your usernames will be posted on the chapter in which your sector appears.

Read and review please.

See you in the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14 The Cave Sector

Uvigichcuvkcj k oxicock jcixiixizixkxlxl

Random stuff.

DISCLAIMER: Code Lyoko was created in France. I nearly failed French. So how in the hell do you think that I own the awesome that is Lyoko.

* * *

Ulrich held Odd's hand. Aelita was amazed. This sector was amazing.

It was like onyx was carved repeatedly. It was like an onyx cave. But the onyx glowed.

But black shouldn't glow like this. There has to be a source. Aelita thought to herself. When she walked into a room, she saw a tower.

And it was different from all the others she had seen, round or rectangular.

It was like a bunch of black diamonds had blended together, and had mixed with blue crystals, white crystals, crystals of almost every color.

And a purple glow was coming from it.

"Jeremy, I have found a tower." Aelita said. "I'll send you a visual."

Jeremy saw it, and it was amazing.

"Aelita... what do you want to call this place?" Jeremy said. He figured a place as magnificent as this should have a name.

Franz stood to the side as he watched Jeremy work. This boy... he was brilliant! He might even surpass his knowledge soon.

Aelita thought about it. She had several ideas. Finally, she settled for the simplest one. "The Cave Sector."

Jeremy rolled his eyes. His girlfriend did like to keep things simple.

Suddenly, Ulrich noticed something."Stalkers!"

* * *

Ulrich pov ~×~¤~×~

I saw something out of the corner of my eye. "Stalkers!" I yelled.

I pulled out both my swords, and blocked an attack meant for Odd. No one messes with my boyfriend.

William was getting attacked pretty bad. I told Odd, "Give William a hand, will you?" To which Odd fired a few arrows. Two Stalkers exploded.

In the meantime, I was handling a couple of Stalkers, both intent on taking me out. I couldn't figure out their tactics. They seemed to just be attacking randomly, but these guys were obviously smarter than that. I was willing to bet that they had a hidden plan, somewhere in this chaos. But what was it?

One made the mistake of getting too close to me, so I ran it through the Eye-of-XANA. The other one I stabbed in the orb.

Another one got too close to William, and was rewarded by being sliced in half.

But then, another one got right up behind him, and before he was able to turn around all the way... BAM!

William was immediately devirtualized by a focused blast to the face.

Odd fired at the the thing, resulting in it being destroyed.

Suddenly the tower nearby stopped glowing for a second, only for the glow to be replaced with red. Aelita was horrified.

"Jeremy, what's going on on your end?" She asked worriedly.

"XANA has taken over Yumi! She's headed straight for the scanners. William tried to stop her, but he's out cold now."

Fuck.

"Ok, I'm going in." Aelita said.

She ran into the tower, and entered the code LYOKO.

Me and my soulmate ( I've always wanted to say that) held eachother's hand as we braced ourselves for devirtualization.

* * *

Yumi pov

As I woke up, I realized that I was in the scanner room. What's more, was that my boyfriend was sitting against the wall, unconscious.

Then I saw Ulrich and Odd and Aelita walk out of the scanners. "Are you alright, Yumi?" Aelita asked me.

"Yes. What happened?"

"XANA took control of you. You tried to destroy the scanners, when William tried to stop you. You kind of... well..." she trailed off.

"You kind of bitch-slapped him across the room." Odd said.

"But how could Xana take control of us? I thought we were immune." I said, confused.

"That's what are going to find out." Ulrich said.

* * *

Ok, so yes, I came up with a totally awesome sector. Yay for me.

But honestly, I need suggestions. My creativity is finite, so I need some help.

So please send in suggestions.

Pretty please with a Megatank cherry on top?


	15. Chapter 15 Sam

Sorry for the long wait, everyone.

I read the review. I believe it said:

"_It's 2013 and you still don't know that the show takes place in France. Virginia... that's laughable."_

Actually, I did know that Code Lyoko takes place in France. However, since I live in Virginia, I would be able to make accurate references, because, to be honest with you all, I know basically... um... nothing about France. Apparently French class doesn't bother to tell us that part.

Better to make it a different place that you know more about than to put it in the same place that you know NOTHING about and possibly offend someone.

Besides, since I am basically recreating Code Lyoko, in a way, I can do and say whatever the hell I want. Hell, I can make XANA a purple fucking elephant if I wanted to.

But anyways, I'm in this to entertain, not to offend. Also, the park reminds me of the woods by my house.

Disclaimer. Like I just said. Code Lyoko was born in France. I was not. It was a happy moment. My parents tell me that I was too... but something tells me they are lying.

* * *

Odd's pov

Ulrich was just as confused as I was. Apperantly, XANA had implanted a virus in Yumi.

Said virus allowed him to control her. To be honest, she took it pretty well. For about 10 minutes. That was when it finally registered that she was now a puppet.

I was just glad that it wasn't my Ulrich.

We went down to the school to makeout... um, I mean hang out. X-D

Anyways, we did our thing, then we went to see Yumi. She was in pretty bad shape.

William was all messed up, too. I mean, it was his girlfriend who was suffering. When we walked in, they were holding eachother close.

"Hey, Yumi. Hey William." Ulrich said.

"We're friends. Call me Will."

"Will?" I asked.

"Only my closest friends call me Will." He explained.

"Ohhhhh..." we both said in understanding.

"So, Yumi. How are you holding up?" Ulrich asked. Blunt as a fucking bat.

"Better. It still hits me from time to time, but less often than before." She said.

"Well I hope you feel better." I said.

"Where are you going?" Will asked.

"Ulrich has to make up a test tomorrow-" (Ulrich blushed with embarassment) "- and we have to go help eachother study."

"'Help eachother?'"

"Those tests are impossible! Like I know the square root of 74!" (A/N; neither do I.)

So we headed back to our room. Holding hands.

Which made what happened next absolute hell.

We walked straight into Samantha, my old girlfriend.

"Sam, I didn't know you went to our school." I said.

She eyed us holding hands. "You..."

"Yeah, well I did say I was bi." I said to her. I was shocked that she was here.

"Hey, Sam." Ulrich said.

"Hey."

"Well, see you around?" I said.

"Sure. By the way... I really don't mind. I'm actually dating that guy, Theo."

"Good for you!" I said.

When we walked off, we went straight for our room... untill I realized I had to go pee.

Ulrich could tell that. I am very obvious.

"Go ahead... I can wait." He said.

I sped off to the bathroom. When was done (about a half hour later; I kinda fell asleep.) I started in the direction of my room.

"Odd!" I saw Ulrich turn the corner. "Where were you?"

"Sorry." I said.

He came up to me. He leaned in, and I responded.

We kissed for a while.

* * *

Ulrich's pov

I couldn't wait any longer. I mean goddamn!

So I headed out to the bathrooms.

And I saw my boyfriend kissing Sam, his ex-girlfriend.

I couldn't believe this. "Odd..." I breathed.

He looked up. He broke apart from Sam.

"Ulrich, I..." he began.

I couldn't take this. I took off in the other direction, tears streaming down my face. I ran as fast as I could. Into the park. Into the sewers. As far away as I could from what I just saw.

* * *

Odd's pov

Ulrich... I tried to say. But my voice didn't work. I turned to Sam, and then I saw her eyes.

Shit.

* * *

Jeremy pov

I heard a beeping. I checked my laptop.

XANA.

I tried to call Ulrich, but he would not pick up. So I tried to call Odd.

He picked up.

Cliffhanger! Jesus, now I know why authors do that shit. Thrilling.

So, what is Ulrich going to do? Can Odd catch him In time? Find out in my next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16 The Jump

Ulrich pov

I... Odd couldn't... not him... I could not believe this was happening.

I ran. And ran. And ran. And before I knew it, I was in the scanner room.

Jeremy had installed a device that turned on the scanners as soon as someone walked in.

I virtualized myself into the Forest sector. That was where I felt most at home.

I looked down into the digital sea. It looked so peaceful. Which was ironic, because if you fell in, eternal peace.

I was so messed up about Odd, I had no idea what to do. So I just sat down and stared at the blue-ish green. The digital sea...

Wait... the sea...

* * *

Odd pov

I followed Ulrich's smell.

Ever since my first trip to Lyoko, I had become more and more feline. So my senses became much better.

Ulrich actually loved that about me.

When I got to the factory, I realized where he must have gone.

At least I had lost the spectre back there, because otherwise, this would be a lot harder.

I virtualized myself into the forest. And sure enough I saw Ulrich.

And my heart stopped. He was standing on the edge of the thin stretch of... well, whatever the hell we were standing on. I mean, it lookd like grass, but-

Not now, dumbass!

He was about to jump.

I knew why he hadn't. Even though he no longer had vertigo, thanks to a happy accident with a scanner update, he still had a particular loathing of heights. Which meant that I still had time.

I sprinted as fast as I could, and made it to him. And just in time, too.

He had already started leaning, so I grabbed him, like in a hug.

"Ulrich... I love you." I said.

"Odd, why did you do it?" He asked.

"I didn't. XANA did." I pointed to our left about 50 yards away.

There stood an activated tower.

"Aelita is on her way. Let's just sit here untill then." I told him.

We did.

* * *

Franz Hopper pov

Yumi was taking all of this well.

The virus would be rather easy to remove.

"Stand still, girl. This may sting." I said

"Ow!" She said as I stabbed the needle into her arm. "What is that?" She asked.

"An antivirus that I materialized. It also contains nano tech tah instantly vaporizes on contact with the bloodstream." I explained.

"Oh." She said.

Well, that finished our little appointment.

I had her walk out, when we both got a call that a tower had been deactivated.

"Well, that's good to hear. Tell us if anything new happens." I said.

I headed off to my bed.

When I sat down on it, I thought about how to defeat XANA.

* * *

Ulrich pov

I was glad to have Odd back. He had made it very clear that he was glad I wasn't a bunch of codes floating around wikipedia, or youtube, or a porn site even.

When we lay down on my bed...

We never slept better.

* * *

I'm back, bitches!

I have always wanted to say that.

Anyways, I know this one doesn't flow too well, but seriously, I am going to make up for that.

Untill the next time I say I'M BACK, BITCHES!, see ya!


	17. Chapter 17 Panic

Ok, sorry about the long wait, but I have been working at my dad's seafood shop.

Also, I am very happy with the # of reviews I have gotten. ;-)

Anyone who wants to can ask me any question they want. Just not too personal.

At the end of this chapter, I will comment on some of them. But for now, let's enjoy the show!

* * *

William pov

Yumi was very happy to be cured of the virus thing that XANA had implanted in her. To be honest, so was I. My head is still throbbing from when she smacked me across the room.

Franz Hopper was busy working with Jeremy, trying to find out who had helped bring XANA back to life. The felt that they were close, but not close enough.

Meanwhile, I was spending time with Yumi. She was currently working on her history homework. I wanted to help her out, but she said that she had it covered.

So, I sat down and picked up a book. The Chronicles of Narnia... at least I picked up a good one.

When I got to the part where Edmund met the Witch, I bookmarked it, and decided to get some sleep.

Before I even closed my eyes, I heard snoring. Yeah, that'll finish your report, Yumi. I thought.

So I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

Jeremy pov

I just could not figure this out. I mean, triangulating the exact location of the supercomputer that resurrected XANA through the internet the earliest movements of our long-time nemesis after his return should be simple.

But I just could not find it. It was like it was cloaked.

Hopper was just as mystified. After all, he created XANA, so wouldn't he know his tactics best?

It was just... confusing.

I was about to run the program again when Hopper collapsed.

When I ran to go help him, I saw that he had been attacked.

XANA.

* * *

Aelita pov

I was studying for my French test, when I got a call from Jeremy. "Yes, Jeremy?"

When I heard what had happened, I panicked. I ran to go find Odd and Ulrich.

Ulrich was helping Odd with his English homework, because Odd had failed (brutally) on his last three tests.

Odd noticed me first. "Aelita! What happened?"

I explained the situation to them, and when I was done, they looked at eachother, and said "To the Factory" in unison.

We made our way there, all the while I was thinking about my father. What if we aren't able to deactivate the tower? What if we do, but he is damaged permanently? What if...

"Aelita, look out!" Odd screamed.

I jumped off my scooter just in time. Because where I was... was occupied by a giant metal fist.

Great. XANA really does love robots.

It turned its head in my direction.

Odd was fast enough to pick me up, and put me back on my scooter, while the robot was occupied with getting its hand out of the wall.

We headed to the factory. When we made it there, I heard the hard to miss sound of a small section of the sewer collapsing. Guess the robot pulled its hand out too hard.

* * *

Odd pov

The robot was very stupid to let itself get burried like that.

Still, it did make my job easier.

When we got to the lab, we saw jeremy hard at work. We also saw the lifeless form of Franz Hopper.

Aelita needed some encouragement to keep on moving.

We made it to the scanners, where we were transported to the newly discovered Cave Sector.

We could see the tower. And we could see something else.

"What is that thing? Ulrich. asked.

No one answered. Because what we saw was so bizarre, that we could hardly have imagined this thing up ourselves.

It kind of resembled a ball, but it had these weird blades, which sorta looked like a Megatank's elliptical beam. On top of that, it had these spire looking things on the top and bottom of it.

I honestly have no idea where XANA gets all these ideas.

Unfortunately, it saw us.

Its blades suddenly merged together, and shot straight at me. Next thing I knew, I was in the scanner.

Man, I fucked that up.

* * *

Ulrich pov

I was pissed. I mean pissed!

No one messes with my boyfriend.

I ran straight at that thing. It fired its blade at me, but I shattered it with my sword. I jumped at it, landed on it. I couldn't find its eye! It started to regenerate its blade, so I jumped up.

And then I noticed that the spire was the eye! Seen from above, the way the spire was twisted made it resemble an eye.

So I sliced through the blade, and prepared to slice off the spire, when it knocked me off, flipped around, and ran me through. Before I devirtualized, I screamed:

"Aelita the spike!"

And then I was falling out of my scanner.

* * *

Aelita pov

I watched Odd get hit. I saw Ulrich get devirtualized.

I was very mad at the ball.

I tried to make sense of what Ulrich had said about the spire.

I know he meant avoid it, but I had a feeling he meant something else.

Before I could think more about it, I saw it fire a laser at me. I shattered it with my energy field, and fired a field at it.

It impacted the spire on the top, and after that, a multitude of blades popped up around it, which then fell back in on itself like a dying star, and just vanished.

I ran as fast as I could to the tower, and entered the code Lyoko.

* * *

When I got back, I ran to my father, who wasn't looking good. I gave jeremy a look, which he immediately understood.

"Return to the past now."

I woke up in my room. I ran to Jeremy's room, where Hopper had been last night. I saw him wake up. I saw him look around. I saw him pull out his journal. And I saw him look at me and say "Well, good morning, Aelita."

Back to normal.

* * *

Ok, so about the reviews.

About the review about how XANA was not created to destroy Lyoko, but to destroy Carthage. Thank you for pointing that out. My mistake. I apologize for the error. Etc. I would go fix it, but... well, I can't think of a good excuse, so I will go with the truth. I'm just too lazy. X-P

Also, a certain reviewer had brought up the interesting idea of having everyone's favorite virus using Odd against Ulrich. I had thought of that, and I do plan on using it, but I just haven't figured out exactly where it would fit. But I'll think of something.

And last, but not least... yes you can ask me just about anything.

See ya!


	18. Chapter 18 New Monsters, New Equipment

Wow. Just wow. I am really glad to see how many reviews I am getting.

It makes me really proud of myself.

I am very sorry for the long ass wait. I had to pay my phone bill because I went over my limit (Damn you Youtube!) so I had to work to pay it. There is my explaination.

So to make up for my being an asshole,

I have a special chapter for you.

By the way... XANA says to tell you 1001101001101101101101001

Which I think means "WORLD DOMINATION, BITCHES!"

I think.

* * *

Ulrich pov.

Odd still hadn't come up with a name for XANA's new batch of assholes. This was surprising considering that he named the Tarantulas pretty quick. They kind of resemble grasshoppers a little more closely in my opinion, but hey, I let him have the name.

Finally, he came up with a name. "Urchins!"

"Urchins." I repeated.

"Yeah, like the prickly things in the ocean. The only reason I remembered them was because they reminded me of Sissi's personality."

We got a kick out of that.

Soon, Jeremy spoke up. "Tomorrow, I think we should take a look at one of the new sectors."

We were shocked. Last time didn't blow over so well, after all.

Apparently, he knew what we were thinking.

"Look. I know last time didn't go so well-"

"No shit." Interupted Odd.

"But I still think we should explore this world."

"I like the idea." Aelita said. Unfortunately, that sealed the deal.

"I think you should know that I took the time to upgrade some of your equipment." Franz Hopper said. He had been so silent, I had forgotten he was even there.

"Odd, I have made it so all you have to do is shout reload, and you automatically reload in five seconds."

"Thank you! Einstein is so slow! This is much more reliable."

"Ulrich, your swords now deal much more damage when "Impacting" an object or enemy. Also, you can now camouflage yourself."

"Thank you. This is going to be fun."

"Yumi, your fans now ricochet of of enemies up to five enemies. Also, your telekenesis won't leave you with an enormous headache."

"Thank you, sir."

"And you, William, have the ability to use your Super Smoke as a weapon. You can also use it in mid-air as well."

"Sweet!"

"And finally, Aelita. You now have the ability to temporarily control one of Xana's monsters for about thirty seconds. You can only use it once each time each trip, so use it well. Also, you can now summon two Energy Soldiers.

They will do your bidding, but just like the mind-control, you can only use it once each trip."

"Thank you, daddy."

We took some time to admire these new gifts. Finally, when we had settled down, Jeremy spoke again.

"I have added one last thing. You are all now psychically bonded while on Lyoko. This should make it easier to work together." He said.

Great. I needed people to know what I'm thinking. Privacy is overrated, anyways. Yes that was sarcasm.

"Ok, off to bed." Hopper said.

* * *

See, I told you I had something in mind.

This wore me the down, because it is now 11:32, and I want to pass the fuck out, but I can't. (Damn you Caffeine! No wait! I didn't mean it like that!)

So all ya'lls reading my fic, I have one thing to say. Read this chapter, and I will be happy.

WORLD DOMINATION BITCHES!


	19. Chapter 19 Atlantis in Lyoko

What up my homies! Damn it, even when writing it I can't pull it off. I'm too white.

Litterally, I'm the palest person ever. If you saw me, you would know what I mean. The only thing paler than me is an albino.

Anyways, here is the chapter.

* * *

No pov

The next day...

Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, William, Jeremy, and Aelita were on their way to the lab. Each one was eager to test their new equipment.

Odd held Ulrich's hand all the way to the sewers.

When they got to Lyoko, they checked out their new gear.

Ulrich's swords seemed sharper, with a symbol on them that resembled a three-pronged wave inside a wheel. It also seemed to glow a little bit, similar to a glow-stick.

Odd also unloaded all of his arrows at a rock, then shouted "Reload!" He then proceeded to fire his ass off.

William decided to test his Super Smoke. He liked the results.

Yumi used her telekenesis on a nearby object, and found that she didn't have a massive headache.

Aelita decided to wait to use her's, since her's is a one-time-per-trip kinda deal.

All of their outfits were slightly more techno looking, according to Odd. He was right. Each outfit had become more electronic in appearance. They were all still the same colors, but were arranged in a different way. (Anyone who has seen Evolution knows what I'm talking about.)

Jeremy told Odd to stop shooting. Odd replied with a very respectful "Go fuck yourself", but stopped firing.

They looked around, and saw that they were in the desert sector.

"Why are we here?" Asked William.

"I'm working on cracking the override on the new sector. It is heavily... Got it! The code was Adonis."

Odd looked at Ulrich. He was thinking of how Adonis was supposed to have been the most beautiful man to have ever lived. But in his mind, nothing compared to his boyfriend. Incidentally, Ulrich was thinking the same thing.

They were expecting the teleporter to appear, but they were in the center of the sector. No way.

Suddenly, a large hole appeared in front of them. Out of it shot a pillar of... was that water? They didn't trust it. After all, what if this was a pillar of the digital sea? Ulrich was the least eager to go to it, what with his near suicide. He dtill couldn't believe that he had almost done that.

Finally, William volunteered to go.

Yumi protested, fearing for her boyfriend.

He responded by saying "Don't worry, babe."

He walked slowly towards it. If this was Earth, he would sweating fucking bricks. Bullets didn't even come close to it.

Finally, he walked into it. And he sort of slid down the pillar of water, fading on the way down.

Everyone was worried, untill Jeremy comfirmed that William had made it to the new sector.

Every single Warrior proceeded to go into the pillar, which was sort of like a way tower.

When they got to the new sector, they could not believe their eyes.

* * *

Aelita pov

It was absolutely amazing. It was like how one would picture Atlantis. It had a long walkway, with large pillars all along the edge of it.

Every so often, there was a building sitting in the middle of an enormous circle of what appeared to be stone bricks. It looked very, very Greek.

Ulrich announced to everyone, " I think I like this sector."

Everyone was in awe.

We looked around, and saw what this sector's tower looked like. It looked a lot like the way tower they had just gone through. Made up of water, and through that water, you could just make out the data core.

They looked over the edges of the walkway, and saw the sea just 10 feet below them.

We all wondered whether it was the Digital Void, or if it was like the water of the pillar. No one was really looking to test that out.

We went to explore, when not five seconds later something jumped out of the water. It was about human height, maybe a foot of two taller, and was a bluish color. It reminded me of a dolphin, but it was more human like.

It jumped onto the walkway, where it seemed okay with us. But that wasn't going to last long.

The water tower suddenly turned red, an effect that feminded me sickenly of blood.

XANA had finally arrived. The Dolphin thing suddenly started to twitch, and turn red. It grew an Eye on its head (hey, that rhymes!) and started to multiply.

We were shocked. It fired beams at us, and all of a sudden, everyone was gone. I hid behind a column, praying that I could get out of this alive.

* * *

Ulrich pov.

God...DAMN IT!

Just for once, just once, I would like something to be SIMPLE!

I got teleported to the forest sector with Odd.

Apperantly those things can teleport us to any random place. How about they teleport me back there, so that I can kick their dolphin asses!

I looked around, and looked at Odd.

"Jeremy, could you get us back to the Water Sector?" No answer. "Jeremy? Please respond!" Still nothing.

"We're fucked." Said Odd.

* * *

Yumi pov

"Shit!" I yelled.

I landed pretty hard. I tried contacting Jeremy, but I couldn't reach him.

I looked at my surroundings. I was in the mountain sector.

I hate this place.

* * *

William pov

Ow! "I understand your reason for dropping me off in the ice sector, but why did you have to drop me on the head?" I yelled.

I looked, and noticed that I was surrounded by Krabs. I ran to the nearest ice formation, and hid.

* * *

Jeremy pov

I couldn't understand why XANA would want to cut my communications.

I looked to Franz, but what I saw scared the crap out of me.

He was XANAfied.

DUM DUM DUM DUUUUUUUUUM!

Plot twist! I just pulled an M. Knight Shamalon on your asses!

Plot twists, Cliffhangers, responding to a particularly lucky reviewer.

I have done it all!

But seriously, though, those things get annoying pretty quick.

Anyone viewing the review section may notice that I reviewed my own story.

That may become something that I may do.

I might socialize with ya'll a bit. Get to know my audience. I want to know exactly what you think about my story, ways that I could improve the ones that ate collectively pieces of shit, and get genersl ideas that you may come up with.

Ok, it's getting late as hell, so I have got to go, everybody. Peace out!


	20. Chapter 20 Surprises

Ok, so, I Andrew the Lyoko Warrior (great name, I know.) Am back.

For my last chapter, I used an idea brought up by a some guy. Seriously, that is his username. Almost as good as mine. (Yes, I know I sound like a dick.)

How will this end? Hold on. Do you really think I am going to spoil my amazing-ass fic? Keep dreaming.

Oh yeah. Disclaimer.

DISCLAIMER: my ass is on fire.

* * *

Aelita pov.

Jeremy had to be in trouble. There is just one problem. How do I help him... when I can't devirtualize myself?

* * *

Odd pov.

I can not believe that this happened. I mean really. Why?

Me and Ulrich sat down, talked for a bit, killed a kankrelat or two.

We got really, really bored.

Suddenly, Ulrich shot straight up. "Telepathic Communication!" He realized.

That's right... I had forgotten.

We focused hard on (heh heh... hard on) contacting Aelita.

Hello? We heard.

Hey, um... we are screwed over here. Any help?

Well, in order to have teleported you into different sectors, XANA has to have activated at least one tower in that sector. Are you and Ulrich in the same sector?

Yes.

Well, then you have two over there.

Great.

I can't get out of here. You have to find a way to shut it down yourselves.

* * *

Yumi pov

I heard the whole thing. And I could see the activated tower from here.

I ran full sprint.

* * *

Ulrich pov.

We both walked in random directions. Eventually, we found them. We ran to them.

We sat there, trying to figure out how to deactivate them. Eventually, I gut tired of waiting, and threw my sword at it. It went right through.

It gave me an idea.

I started walking towards it, completely prepared to look stupid if this didn't work.

I walked right through.

I walked to the center, and floated up to the upper platform. I could tell, thanks to my psychic link, that Odd and Yumi were following my lead.

I went up to the holographic rectangle, where it read: ULRICH

CODE::: LYOKO

And I just fell out of the tower.

Somehow, I had gotten my sword back.

I kept on falling, untill I found myself in the Ice sector.

There I found Odd and Yumi on either side of me.

Soon, we found William, trying to be a badass. Fighting five Krabs at once.

Still... it was fun to watch.

* * *

Jeremy pov

XANA. Why do you have yo do this to me? I mean, HOPPER!? My girlfriend's long lost daddy, and you sick him on me.

You have a brand new Anti-XANA program with your name on it.

I had to find a way to trick him...

Found it.

I ran for the elevator. I disconnected some wires, and waited.

He came at me, and I shocked him.

He fell to the ground, out cold.

I ran to the computer. "Hello?"

* * *

William pov.

Finally, we can contact him.

A Krab shot at me, which I blocked, and then I decided to chop it in half.

I was done.

We headed for the tower, where we jumped in, deactivated, then used as a way to get to the desert sector.

We ran to the water pillar, jumped in...

* * *

Aelita pov...

I watched as my friends arrived, just in time to save me from being sent who-knows -where.

They destroyed the Dolphins, and then filled me in. I would have to talk to Jeremy about how they ciuld now access and deactivate towers.

But for now, I have my own tower to deactivate.

* * *

So, I know this chap may have sucked, and may have been too damn short, and who cares what else.

I just want to sleep. Good night.


	21. Chapter 21 Waiting for the Results

So, people... I think I must point out that because of my internet bill, you each get one joke, no holds barred.

Go ahead, shoot me down. I'm ready.

Disclamer: if you can' get it into your thick-ass skull that I do not own Code Lyoko just from the fact that this is FANFICTION, you're fucked.

* * *

Yumi pov

Jeremy told us, and a very groggy Franz Hopper, what had happened on his end. We were very proud of him.

However, he still needed to explain just how exactly we wete all now able to deactivate towers.

He had no answer.

"I'll run a diagnostic overnight." He said.

So we went to our rooms. I told Will good night, to which he responded.

Then he headed to his room.

I lay down, thinking about tomorrow.

* * *

Ulrich pov

We were laying down, on the same bed.

No rules against that.

We were discussing whether or not to tell my parents.

After all, I came from a rather conservative family. In fact, my father was trying to get elected into some bigass spot in some political shithole.

As a republican. Very much against gay rights, as well.

Accually, I had considered calling him and telling him, for several possible results

One, he disowns me.

Two, he has a heart attack (among one of my favorites)

And three, well... why the hell not?

Among other things, of course.

Soon we just stopped talking. Because we couldn't stop getting distracted by the other's eyes.

Soon we were in a makeout session, one that was so intense, I started to get a-

"Hello?"

"JESUS CHRIST, AELITA!" We yelled In unison.

She looked a little hurt.

"You see, Aelita... you kinda interrupted a moment between me and Ulrich. Sort of like how you interrupted a moment between Will and Yumi while she and Ulrich were going out."

"Say the fuck WHAT!?"

"Also, there is this thing called knocking." Odd finished. Odd and Aelita hugged for a few seconds. Then she left, having forgotten what she went tbere for in the first place.

When he layed back down in the bed, Ulrich said, "Did Yumi really-"

"Let it go man." He told me. (A/N Yeah... I noticed I went out of pov there.

* * *

Jeremy pov

I checked my laptop, and the results were in.

And I don't think I could've been happier.

* * *

So what is the news? We will have to wait and see.

Well you will. I already know.

Btw, the reason that I have been posting so late is because I have been doing work at a family friend's business. And house. Nicest guy you could hope to meet.

Well, see you tomorrow at approximately 10:00 pm.

Possibly later.

Peace out!


	22. Chapter 22 XANA's Plan

Ok, so I may not be able to update as often as I did before. i am doing this on a computer, and i don't have a lot of time to do this. plus I suck at typing.

* * *

Ulrich pov.

Odd was almost as hyper as the time I got into a large amount of candy. long story.

Anyways, he was bouncing off the walls. Well more accurately, he was almost leaving craters that would have made the one in Arizona look tiny.

As I struggled to calm him down, I noticed a small stack of candy wrappers. God dammit. I knew I should have hidden them.

After a while, he finally calmed down. then Jeremy walked into the room.

"Hey, guys I-" He paused, a look of horror on his face. "What happened here?"

"Long, long story." I told him.

He told us to come with him.

We got to his room. There, we found the rest of the group waiting. Jeremy explained the situation in a way that I'm sure only Aelita understood.

When Odd asked him to "Speak English Smart-ass" he said

"XANA has put some of his codes in to each of you."

Odd spoke. "I feel violated."

Honestly, I did, too.

Then Jeremy said something which made me even less enthusiastic.

"Guys, this means that XANA can use you... to get back his full power."

* * *

Ok so i cant update much, because of school, and such, but I will still update.

see ya.


End file.
